


A Strange Noise

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: Early Glee Glimpses [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early Glee glimpse: Joe Hart hears secular music for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Noise

Little Joe was playing in the grass out front of church after Wednesday fellowship waiting for Mommy to be done talking to her friend Miss Hannah when he heard it. He tumbled out of his handstand and sat, staring at a car idling in traffic. A strange sound was coming from the car; it was music, he guessed, but different from the soft guitar chords Miss Emily played during Little Angels class or the soaring voices in the big church. It was thumping and a man’s voice, not singing quite, but talking fast, with a rhythm to it.

A big girl in the car noticed him staring and seemed about to say something, but then the traffic started moving and the car pulled away. He waved at her; he saw a flash of her hand as she replied.

He tried then to reproduce the rhythms he heard, with his right hand pounding on his leg under his best jeans, and to imitate the sounds of the guy’s voice, trying to find words of his own.

It was—amazing. He felt like David dancing before the Lord. He threw his head back, eyes closed, and started a counter rhythm with his left hand on his chest.  
By the time Mommy broke free, he was so wrapped up in the music in his head that he barely heard her: “Joseph, dear, what is that song?”


End file.
